The Tale of the Wanderers: A story of the Capital Wasteland
by Jblockman1
Summary: Adam Carter and His Friend Eve Adams have only 2 objectives: Survive the Wasteland outside Vault 101, and find Adam's father. Little did they know the friends (and enemies) they would meet along the way. Rated T for Swearing and violence.


**Greetings, fellow fallout fans, this is Jblockman1. And now, I bring you a Fallout Fanfiction, detailing the lives of my Lone wanderer, Adam Carter, and his childhood friend, Eve Adams, as they traverse the wastes in search of Adam's father, and end up in a mess bigger than the both of them.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not Own Fallout 3, or any of its related content. I only own the intellectual property of 3 characters in this story.**

Adam Carter POV:

Huge green men, pierced by red lasers...three women with weapons...A huge, monstrous creature with claws of death...The Jefferson Memorial, green tinted water through a glass screen, with me behind a console, as I slowly fell to the floor, after punching in some code-

That's when I woke up...I went immediately to tell my father about the dream. He told me to wait until morning, that it was too early to be discussing anything. So, I decided to pass it off as an illness. _Hey_, I thought to myself, _Maybe I can get out of taking the G.O.A.T. tomorrow..._

Little did I know, that dream was a premonition about something much greater than what I knew...

* * *

My dad put a light up to my eye, and he sighed, "As far as I can tell," He said, "You're a perfectly healthy 16 year old boy." He put the light down, "So yes, you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T exam."

I sighed, "But I barely got any sleep last night...are you sure?"

Dad smiled and said, "I'm sure you'll do fine regardless." He patted me on the shoulder, and said, "Now come on, you've got a G.O.A.T to take."

I nodded, and asked, "Anything I need to know about the G.O.A.T?"

Dad explained, "The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. G.O.A.T! Everyone here in the Vault takes it when they're 16. Helps to figure out what kind of job you'll have here in Vault 101 when you're older. So, pay attention, and try not to fall asleep." he rolled his eyes during the next part, "You know what the overseer says, 'We're born in the Vault, we die in the vault...Each is tested to determine their abilities that they may work for the betterment of all Vault residents.' Sound familiar?"

I said, "Yes...well, I better get to class now."

Dad nodded, and said, "Good Luck, son."

I said a quick goodbye and headed down the hall towards my class. Suddenly, I heard a skirmish going on, and turned to see none other than the local gang of troublemakers, those damned Tunnel Snakes.

They seemed to be crowding around Amata, the daughter of the Overseer. Amata was a personal friend of mine, so I went up to see what was wrong. I heard Amata say, "Get out of my way you stupid Tunnel Snakes!"

Butch, leader of the tunnel snakes and the bully who'd bothered me for ages, grinned suggestively and said, "I can show you a real tunnel snake, Amata..."

Amata gasped at his harsh tone and slapped him, saying, "God Butch, why can't you just leave me alone?!"

He gripped her by her wrist and said, "So what are you gonna do Amata, call your dad on us?"

I went up and knocked him in the shoulder, saying, "Hey, Butch!"

Butch let go of Amata and turned to me, saying, "Yeah? What do you want?"

Even though I knew fully well what was going on here, I asked, "What's going on around here, Butch?"

"None of your Business kid, now get outta here before you get yourself hurt. If you mess with the Tunnel Snakes, you're asking for it. Got me?" He said, threateningly.

I choked on my words, about to say something, when a smooth female voice came from behind me, "Butch DeLoria...I hope you're not harassing my friends here..." I turned gladly to see the smiling-yet-intimidating face of Eve Adams, a good friend of mine.

Butch gulped. The last time he was on Eve's bad side was the only time in the past four years he had to visit my Dad: so my dad could fix his shin.

He nervously said, "Naw, we were just talking to these to right boys?" All the other tunnel snakes nodded, also wanting to keep their bones intact. Butch turned to the classroom and said, "Tunnel Snakes, out!" And they all followed him away.

Eve said, "It's been a while Adam, haven't seen you since last month."

I smiled and said, "Yeah...I've been keeping to myself recently, helping my dad out a lot more..."

Amata came up to us and said, "Thanks for getting rid of them, guys. Assholes..." She rubbed her temples, "I don't know why they won't leave me alone! Just because my father is the overseer, I guess..."

Eve rolled her eyes, thinking about the tunnel snakes, "Idiots..." She said.

I said, "Anyways...we should be getting to class to take the G.O.A.T."

They both nodded and the three of us went to the classroom and sat down.

Mr. Brotch stood up in front of the class, holding the questions to the G.O.A.T in his hands.

"Alright Class, once everyone's ready, we'll get the G.O.A.T. started..."

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Eve was standing over me. I was in some sort of field, and I could see the Jefferson Memorial in the background. She was shaking me, and I heard her saying one phrase, "Wake up! Wake up goddammit! Wake up!"

That's when I felt Amata actually right beside my bed and shaking me, telling me to "Wake up!"

I sat up and said, "Huh? What's wrong Amata?"

"You've got to get outta here!" She said, "Your dad is gone and my father's men are looking for you!"

I held my hand up in confusion, "Wohohohoah...Slow down a second...What do you mean my dad's 'gone'?"

She gulped, and said, "He left the Vault! I don't know how, but he's gone, and my father, well he's gone crazy!"

I thought to myself, _can't go somewhere you've already been..._ but I didn't say that for Amata's sake. What I did say was, "I've never seen you so scared, Amata. What happened?"

She started to tear up, "It's Jonas, they killed him! My father's men. They took him, and..." She covered her mouth, trying to hold back the sobs.

I wrapped my arm around her. Amata always felt like a sister to me, and seeing her in pain like this was not helping my mood. "Amata...are you alright?"

She choked back her tears and said, "Yeah...Don't worry about me. I'm just sorry that you had to find out like this...I know Jonas was your friend." She breathed deeply, "But we have to go, now! My father's men will be here any minute!"

I nodded, and went away from her, picking up my baseball bat, incase I needed it. I asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Amata explained, "Listen, there's a secret tunnel that leads directly from my father's Office to the Exit, you'll have to hack the computer in his office to get to it. Use these to get into his office," She handed me a packet filled with bobby pins and a screwdriver, and smirked, "That's how I always get in."

"Sounds like a good plan," I said, "Lets get outta here."

"Alright, I'll try to meet you at the exit. Watch out for Security. Good Luck!" She ran off, saying as she left, "I'll try to make it to the Vault Door. I may not get there, but don't wait for me!"

I ran in the other direction, knowing exactly where the Overseer's office was using the map on my Pipboy.

As I ran, I heard officer Kendall say, "There he is, get him!" Then a strange hissing sound as he said, "Crimitty! More Roaches!" and I ran past him, making it out of his line of sight.

I was walking along quite peacefully, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, just in time to see Butch DeLoria with a worried expression on his face, "You gotta help me! My mom's trapped in there with the Radroaches!"

I said, mostly to myself, "Oh Butch...you asking me for help...if only you knew what 'Irony' meant..." I then said to him, "Lets go see if we can help her."

He nodded hurriedly, and I could already here Ellen DeLoria's cries from the hallway. I walked into the room and opened the door, seeing five radroaches bitting and clawing at Mrs. DeLoria.

I quickly pulled out my baseball bat and slammed it into one of the roaches, kicking two of them off with the same kick and picking up the other two by their antennae. I threw the into the other two, disorienting them long enough for me to crack down both the bat and my foot on their hard shells, killing the beastly little things...

Butch hugged his mom and said to me, "We did it! My mom's gonna be ok!" He then looked at me, and said, "You know...I'm sorry, for the way I've treated you and Amata over the years...even if I never see you again, I hope you can forgive me."

I put my hand on Butch's shoulder, and said, "Hey, there's always room for forgiveness when it comes to me. Take care of yourself Butch, and take care of your mother." I picked up my bat from where the roaches lay and ran off, ready to escape.

* * *

I ran quickly past whoever I could, when I found myself stuck. Officer O'Brian and Officer Richards had me pinned, when all of a sudden, the door opened behind then, and someone shot them both in the back of the head, effectively killing them.

The Security guard lifted up her helmet, and Eve smiled at me, saying, "You're welcome...And before you say anything else, I'm coming with you. I can't live with these people now that I know Mack just killed Jonas..."

I just smiled at her, "What about the whole thing after the G.O.A.T? Where you gloated about being the Overseer's privileged staff?"

She glared at me, but she knew I was only playing around. However, she still said this, while grasping me by my wrist and leading me towards the Overseer's office. "Fuck the G.O.A.T. Fuck it and everything the Overseer stands for. He's the reason we're stuck here forever, he's the reason Jonas is dead. Well I'm not gonna be next on that list. So you get to find your dad. I get outta here. Deal?"

I shook her hand, "Deal."

* * *

Another few guards later, and we were out and into the Overseer's office. Unfortunately, Amata forgot to mention the Password, and I knew dipshit about hacking.

Eve, however, did. She looked at the terminal, and almost like lightning, her fingers quickly worked to hack into the terminal. She pressed a few buttons and stepped away.

I quickly took a step back as the floor beneath me slid back to reveal the hidden enterance that Amata told me about.

Quickly, Eve said, "Come on! Before they catch up to us!"

We ran through the tunnels, left and right and left until we reached the Vault door. Amata was right there, and Eve nodded to her. Amata knew Eve well enough to know she didn't come there to turn them in.

Eve punched a few buttons on the control pad, and the door began to slide open.

Amata stood there, agape, "Y-you did it! You opened the Vault Door! My God, I didn't believe it was possible..."

"Hey, I couldn't have made it out without Eve..."

"Hey," Eve said, standing next to me, "You didn't need me. If anyone, excluding myself of course, could survive out there, it would be you..."

"So, you going to stay here, Amata?" I asked

"Yeah," She said, "I'm the only one here who can talk some sense into my father. But I wish you both the best of luck."

We were about to leave, when Amata said, "Oh! And Adam," I turned to face her, "If you do catch up with your father, tell him I'm sorry...you know, for Jonas, for my Father, for everything. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

I broke into tears, and hugged Amata one last time, and said, "I always considered you and Eve my only Siblings. Stay safe, friend..."

She hugged back, and quickly broke away, running out of sight before the door at the back of the room was forced open, several armed guards poring out.

Eve's eyes went wide, and she bolted to the Vault door, saying, "Ruun!"

I nodded, "Definitely running!"

We both made it outside the Vault door, expecting the Guards to come after us, when we heard several say, "I'm not crazy enough to go out there!" And heard as the Vault door closed and we were shut out forever.

Eve was panting, and she was still in her blood-stained armor, she said to me, "You ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

Eve gestured to the door, "You...wanna go first?"

I shook my head, "Hell no...besides, ladies first."

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Alright, we both go on three."

"1..." She said

"2..." I said

"3" We both said, as we both exited the door into the Capital Wasteland...

* * *

**That is all for this time, if you enjoyed this fanfiction, be sure to check out some of my other stories if you like my writing style. Leave a favorite, leave a review, a****nd I will see you, next time. *Salutes***


End file.
